


A Shock Thing

by JessariOfErebor



Series: Revised 2010 One-Shots [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Amber is alive, F/M, Joy was the episode with the kiss btw, Post-Joy, Ulterior Motives, and not from who you'd expect, but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: She had told him the kiss was a shock thing because of the baby, and that it didn't mean anything.But she knew differently.One-shot.





	A Shock Thing

She had told him the kiss was a shock thing because of the baby, and that it didn't mean anything.

But she knew differently.

When his lips pressed against hers, it was bliss. She never wanted to let go of the feeling.

Her brain told her that it was stupid to show her feelings for him, but her heart told her to love him.

********************

Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk, trying to resolve her internal conflict when someone knocked at the door. She wiped her face with a tissue, and tried to act normal.

"Come in," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. Wilson cautiously entered the office.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked awkwardly. Upon noticing her tears, he frowned. “If this isn’t a good time, I can come back.”

She waved her hand dismissively at his comment. “No, no, I’m fine. Come on in, it’s just been a very stressful week.”

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk, he waited for her to find her composure. Once she had it, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I have feelings for you, and I won't deny it. I just want to know - do you feel the same way towards me? I am more than willing to leave Amber if this is something that you are willing to pursue."

Cuddy just stared at him, blank. Outside the door, the eavesdropping Gregory House tensed.

After a few seconds, Wilson tried again.

"Do you want to go out with me? Truly, Amber isn’t a problem. We aren’t even that serious-"

He was cut off when the door flew open and House walked in.

"I’m glad to hear that you’ve finally realized that Cuddy is above the level of your current girlfriend. If it took you this long, you don’t deserve her. Go home and screw your stripper!"

Wilson looked shocked.

"You heard me! Go! Get out!" he yelled again, pointing his cane at the office door. Wilson stood up and left quickly, closing the door behind him.

"House..." Cuddy whispered, eyes falling shut.

He went to her quickly, walking around her desk to stand beside her. House pulled her to her feet with a hand, and looked at her closed eyes, makeup smudged: but she was no less beautiful.

"Lisa..." he said softly, "Look at me."

She did, and was amazed at what she found. There was not the usual arrogance, nor the anger she had expected, but something else...something she, or possibly anyone, had never seen before.

"Lisa..." he looked down at the floor, knowing that she understood and awaiting her decision.

"I..." he met her eyes again, and tilted her head back with his fingertips on her chin. "I…"

He gave up and simply kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

Their lips finally broke apart, with them still holding onto each other.

"So," he said, letting her go, "Just a shock thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cuddy grinned.

"Maybe not..." and she pulled him in for a hard kiss.

********************

Outside the office, the spying Wilson shook his head in disbelief.

"It figures," he said to no one in particular, "House finally falls and it's for  _ Cuddy _ ." He his expression suddenly became mischievous. “The plan worked. I won the betting pool!” He fist-pumped, getting an odd look from the returning secretary; then he headed up to collect his winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cleaned up, somewhat re-written version of a story that I originally posted on ff.net over seven years ago. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
